


A tiny tea cup

by SammyExistz



Category: Lizard - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Lizard, Not Serious, Other, Tea cup, Wish, Wishing, cup, duel, end me, hhhh?, whatamidoingwithmylife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyExistz/pseuds/SammyExistz
Summary: This was a duel I did with my friend, oboe. We win depending on views. please help me win this duel, I worked hard on this story. The prompt was there was a lizard who wants to be a tiny teacup.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A tiny tea cup

The lizard crawl up tree n see tiny tea cup. It like tea cup. It see it reflection in tea cup. It merged with tea cup. Lizard is now tea cup. Nice.


End file.
